Chained to Kira
by phan.hair.dye
Summary: When L and Light get handcuffed together, what will happen to their emotions? (sexual stuff)


A/N: This is my first fanfiction so I apologize if it's bad or if I don't update very often; I will try my hardest to update soon-ish. Anyways, here it goes!

 **Chapter 1** (Light's perspective)

It was a beautiful day today. The sun was out, the air was crisp due to the arriving fall weather, and citizens were walking the streets happily because the crime rate has dropped significantly since someone named "Kira", or something like that apparently mass murdered hundreds of criminals. Dad, or, The Chief, has informed me of all the recent happenings since I've been locked up in custody, because my memory of the last few months is a little bit fuzzy for some reason. Chief says it's just because all of the traumatic events that have happened have affected me negatively and my brain responsively tried to block them out; that, and a mixture of lots of stress.

Once we reach headquarters, I walk inside the building and everyone looks at me in silence. "I'm back, and I'm not Kira," I say in a slight joking matter to ease the tension. Matsuda is the first to speak, greeting me excitedly with a hug. "Light, you've been gone for a while, it's gonna be good to have you and your genius brain back so we can catch Kira! Hopefully..." He said the last word with what seemed like little hope. They have been working on this case for a while now, and now that one of their main suspects, me, is out of the race, they took a leap backwards in their progress.

Throughout this whole greeting, while everyone else was smiling and laughing, glad to have me back, there was one person who didn't seem joyful at all, or any emotion for that matter. L, or, Ryuzaki, was staring at me intently from the computer monitors this whole time. He seemed to be studying me, my reactions, because he still suspects I'm Kira, the slightest bit. I escape the circle of people around me, and walk over to L, who begins to look at the ground, not me.

"Why, hello Ryuzaki. Why haven't you joined in on everyone's excitement yet? Aren't you also glad to find out I'm not Kira?" He waited a few moments before doing anything, and by then, everyone was staring at the two of us. I see him press the intercom button and call Watari to bring something into the room. The Elevator doors slide open and I look over to see the white-haired old man walk over to us and hand a box to Ryuzaki. He opens the box and holds up a pair of handcuffs with a chain about 1.5 meters long, and quickly cuffs them on my left hand and his right. "Most of my suspicion has been cleared about you being Kira, Light Yagami, but there is still less than a 1% chance of you being guilty, and we must not make any assumptions about this case," L exclaimed.

I was dumbfounded for a moment, before completely bursting out. "What the hell, Ryuzaki, I was just in custody because you were suspicious of me, but then I was released, I thought my name was cleared?!" He didn't even react to my fit of anger and yelling. "You will be released from these cuffs once I am 100% sure you are not Kira, but until then we will just have to work side by side on this case." he took a bite out of a chocolate strawberry he had on his desk. I just huffed loudly and stubbornly sat down in the chair next to Ryuzaki.

"Everyone get back to work," the chief commanded; they all hesitantly walked back to the tasks they were working on before I arrived. Ugh, I don't even know why I have to be chained to L, I'm not Kira. I couldn't focus on any work because I hadn't taken a shower in a few days because I didn't really like to shower in front of cameras at the prison-like facilities I was held in. I tugged on the handcuffs to get Ryuzaki's attention. He looked over at me and I whispered that I needed to clean up a little bit and also that I was getting pretty tired. He nodded in understanding and wrapped up his work.

We waved to everyone goodnight and I almost started walking towards the elevator to go home, but then I remembered that I have to sleep in headquarters because I was chained to this detective. Oh my god, what am I going to do when I have to shower and use the bathroom and things like that. We were walking down the hallway towards the room we were occupying, together, I guessed. As Ryuzaki was unlocking the door, I quickly blurted out." I hope you also have a key to these handcuffs!'' He looked at me, slightly confused. I told him that I needed to shower but I didn't know how I was going to do that with the cuffs on. "Well, Watari has the key, so there's nothing I can do about it," he said, obviously feeling the tension in the air.

He opened the door and we walked into the room. It was a moderately sized suite with a queen sized bed, umm, and just a dresser and a couch facing the window. I looked over at Ryuzaki, and he was just standing there awkwardly, one foot on top of the other. I strided over to the bathroom and he followed. "Just turn around, I guess. I will try to be quick." He nodded eagerly and very child-like. Even though he was older than me, in some ways he was still like a kid. Once he turned the other way, swaying back and forth from nervousness, he sat on a chair in the bathroom.

I slid my shirt over my torso and then realize I had no way to actually take it off with this stupid chain on me, so I ripped it. It was just a t-shirt anyways. I then grabbed my pants and my boxers and pulled them down and slid my shoes off with the clothes put them in a pile on the ground. I then reached in the shower and turned the knob and stepped in. I felt a tug on the chain as I got in and realized there wasn't enough slack for L to sit on the chair so he fell backwards off of it. He fell so that his face was directly faced towards me and I got to see directly into his eyes. They were pitch black but extremely beautiful. Luckily my bottom half was covered by the shower curtain, but Ryuzaki still got very embarrassed. He quickly covered his eyes; "Light-kun! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to look I fell backwards and it just happened I'm so sorry!"

I told him it was okay and we both didn't dare say another word after that. After I was done, I reached my arm out from behind the curtain and grabbed my towel to dry off. I wrapped it around my waist and stepped out of the shower. I blushed crazily as I saw that L looked my toned upper body up and down for a second before slightly coughing and turning away quickly with a red tint on his own face. "I need clothes to change into, is there any in here?" I asked him. He pointed his finger to the drawer next to him in the dresser. I slid open the drawer and saw some gym shorts, a t-shirt, and boxer-briefs. L knew that was his queue to turn around.

Since there was a huge mirror on the dresser, I could see Ryuzaki behind me as I was changing. As I was putting on my pajamas, I noticed how tall he would be if he didn't slouch over all the time, certainly taller than me. I told him I was finished and that he could change now if he wanted to. "I usually just sleep in my boxers, is that okay with you Light-kun?" I nodded yes even though that made me a little nervous, but it would have made it awkward to say no. He quickly took off his shirt and pants; I reached over and turned off the light. We lifted the covers and crawled into the bed, and I could feel that our legs were almost touching. I think Ryuzaki noticed it too, but didn't want to say anything.

"Goodnight Ryuzaki." I said to him, "Goodnight Light-kun,'' he said. The truth is, I would've been more upset about the handcuffs, but L and I had to work together anyways. And also, I am starting to think he's a little cute.

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked it. Remember, light has no memory of being kira right now. He doesnt know. Anyways, I think thats it. Au revoir!**


End file.
